Evangelion: Another Story
by TwinBladeSora21
Summary: Just one of my perspectives on what could've happened.....
1. Chapter 1: Recap and Remembrance

#  
  
.....Two years. Yup, its been two years since it happened. Yes, a recap must be needed. My name is Michiaru Satoshi, and I am now eighteen years old. Like I was saying, its been two years since I joined NERV. NERV....it's a corporation-well, more like a battle fortress-where me and three other kids work. Ha, work-our work isn't what you're probably thinking of-nope, it doesn't consist of things like cleaning, or paperwork. We four kids are "pilots" for NERV. Pilots? Just what are we pilots of? Eva Units, of course. Eva Units....giant-sized, mechanical-mayhem causing robots. Cool, huh? Yeah, I guess so. But then-  
  
"Michiaru? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming again."  
  
"Oh. Well, Asuka, Rei and I were going out for some ice cream. Wanna come?"  
  
".....maybe later....."  
  
"...okay...I guess we'll catch up later then?"  
  
".....whatever...."  
  
".....um, okay, see ya later..."  
  
My friend Burade left and the mechanical doors to my room closed. Sigh....I dropped back onto my unmade bed and closed my eyes. Burade....he's my best friend, yet I've been treating him like dirt lately. Damn, I thought as I thrust my face into my worn-pillow, why have I been acting like this recently? No, I knew why. Her....her? Misato....Misato Katsuragi, Major of Battle Operations at NERV....also....  
  
"Michiaru?"  
  
Once again, the mechanical doors to my room opened. It was-  
  
"Michael? Are....are you...?"  
  
I then launched myself off the bed, got up, and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"Michiaru-"  
  
"Don't even say my name!" I shouted. I then noticed that there were tears streaming down my face.  
  
"But, Michi....."  
  
"Just get out! Get out now!"  
  
"But....."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
And she was gone, tears dripping on her face also. That's when I dropped to my knees. Pain, unbearable pain....why, Misato? I then buried my face in my hands, sobbing, knocking my tear-stained glasses askew. That's when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Michiaru, get up. I have something to tell you."  
  
I looked up into the eyes of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, head of technical operations at NERV, and a very good friend. I could see that she was worried about me, by the look on her pretty face. But at that moment, I just didn't care.  
  
"Why? What could you possibly have to tell me at a time like this?"  
  
"It's about Misato. Michi, it wasn't her fault."  
  
"You know what she did then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how could it not be her fault!" I cried, "You know as well as I do that-that...."  
  
"Michiaru, he forced himself upon her. She tried to escape, but you know Kaji-he's just to persistent sometimes...anyway, you just happened to walk in on her at the wrong moment."  
  
"So-so she didn't have anything to do with it? You mean, she really-she really didn't-"  
  
"No, and that's what she's been trying to tell you. But, you didn't even give her a chance to explain."  
  
"Oh, crap....Misato....I'm....I'm...."  
  
"Go now, Michi. And make it at least sound convincing."  
  
"O-Okay, Ritsuko. And Ritsuko?" I said as I got up and started toward the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." I breathed as I raced off down the hall, feeling happier than I had felt in a long, long time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

** Author's Note: I apologize for any confusion that my first chapter might have caused. First, this is one of the many ways that the series Evangelion might have happened, so I have replaced Shinji Ikari and Toji Suzuhara with the pilots Michiaru Satoshi and Burade Hiro. Another twist to the original story line is the love affair between Misato Katsuragi and Michiaru in my story. It's more of an infatuation, but it grows more complicated as the story goes on. I am aware of the age difference, though. ^_^ Also, Michiaru and Michael are the same, I just went on typing to fast, so I made a couple of errors. I have corrected them though, so that problem is solved. Lastly, I need to explain the situation between Kaji and Misato. I know in the original plot of Evangelion that those two are usually together, but remember, this is what could have happened, not what did happen. For more info and explanation, keep reading! ^^ Okay, now for the next chapter....  
  
There I was, standing in front of Misato's door. I knew she was in there, I could hear her crying. Not only that, there was something else....I think I could feel her pain, her suffering....how, I don't know, but I could. Then I pushed the button to the intercom on the wall and asked:  
  
"Misato? Are you there? I'm....I'm coming in."  
  
Then I pushed the button to her room, opening the sliding steel door, and led to the person that I cared about more than anything. Anything....Misato meant more to me...than....I don't even have to finish that sentence. As I gazed into her room, it was dark, but I could make out Misato's hunched figure over on her futan in the middle of the room. The light from the hallway made her beautiful, purple-tinted hair shine brilliantly, and I realized that I couldn't help just staring at her for a moment, transfixed by not knowing what to say. So, naturally, I stepped into the room, the doors closing slowly behind me. I turned on the light switch, revealing her untidy room-clothes scattered about, empty bottles of Saki next to her table. What was-what was I going to say? I asked myself. How can I possibly say anything that will stop Misato from hating me for the rest of my life? How-but my thoughts were interrupted when Misato suddenly got to her feet, and turned around, her delicate eyes still swollen from her crying. Then we just stared at each other. Just stared, barely breathing, not moving a muscle. Misato then opened her mouth, and said:  
  
"M-Michiaru....I-I'm sorry" she stuttered, "K-Kaji, he-he...."  
  
"I know, Misato, I know," I replied, still regretting not listening to her earlier. "I'm the one who should be apologizing in the first place. If only I had listened to you in the first place, then...then...  
  
Misato....I love...I love you....please forgive me..."  
  
"Oh, Michiaru, I'm...I love you too." she responded, and came running into my arms, and started crying again. But I let her cry, and I held her close, and for the longest time we just stood there,  
  
confessing our love for each other again and again.  
  
******  
  
Then I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was still in Misato's room. I was lying on her futan, with her curled up tightly beside me, her warmth reminating all over my body. I looked over at her alarm clock. It was 7:20 a.m. I had to get to Kominawa University by 9:00 a.m., so I decided that I should start getting ready. I hated college, and I still hadn't apologized to my friends yet, but looking down at Misato....looking at her made everything seem so great. So great, in fact, that I might even start doing homework....the again...  
  
"Mike!" I heard Brad call from down the hall, "Hurry up and get your ass out of bed!"  
  
Well, back to real life. 


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Emotions

#  
  
"So, I take it things are okay now?"  
  
Burade and I were walking down Sota Avenue, on our way to the University, but we were taking time just breathing in the fresh air. Asuka and Rei were not far behind. Asuka Langley Sohryu is a red-haired, seventeen-year old girl. Her and Burade are currently going steady, but the intimacy of their relationship is still unknown (well, not really, I catch them kissing all over the place). Anyway, Rei Ayanami is seventeen also, and she has silvery-white hair. Oh, and Burade? Same age as mine, and he has blonde hair. Also-  
  
"Michi? Hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. What's up?"  
  
"Well, how did everything go?"  
  
"How did what go? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Um, Misato maybe? Weren't you guys' like-"  
  
"No, I, I'm sorry, just no."  
  
"Well, what-"  
  
"Will you two idiots stop fighting please?" Asuka interrupted, "I'm trying to talk with Rei here."  
  
So it went on like that until we got to the entrance, where Burade and Asuka went one way and Rei and I in the other. As we parted ways, I noticed Brad's hand slip over Asuka's shoulder, and I wondered....  
  
"Michiaru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, what's up, Rei?"  
  
"I have been thinking," Rei stated, her eyes focused on the path, "I...I...Michiaru, I have noticed that you and Captain Katsuragi have been....have been quarreling...."  
  
"Yeah, but we're back together now."  
  
"Oh? Oh...never....never mind, then."  
  
Her sudden nervousness puzzled me. She never stutters, I thought, Rei is always so straightforward and confident. Hmmm....  
  
"Well, Rei, here's my class. I guess we'll catch up-"  
  
And it was then when the strangest thing happened. As I turned to tell Rei goodbye, she reached up, put her warm hands about my face, and pushed her lips against mine. After about a second of this, she pulled away quickly.  
  
"Michiaru, I....I'm...I'm so sorry. I have to....I have to go to class. Goodbye." And she left.  
  
What the hell? I wondered. Rei, she....she never...let me tell you more about Rei Ayanami. When I first really had the chance to talk to her, I realized that she really doesn't care to talk to anyone. Sometimes it seems like she doesn't even have emotions, because of the way she acts. An empty shell....a being without feelings....and now she kisses me? Odd...oh well, I guess I'll ask Burade later if he knows what's up. In the meantime, it's time for first period, Computer Graphics. Yippee.  
  
*****  
  
"She kissed you? You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, I'm serious. And I've never seen Rei act like that before, either. Do you know if something's up of what?"  
  
After classes were over, Burade and I met up near the auditorium. I told him what had happened earlier, and boy, was he amused.  
  
"....No, I don't think anything's up or nothin'. But I still can't...." Burade's eyes drifted towards the sky, and he locked his hands behind his head. "Rei....ha, I find this kind of funny. Man...oh, hey, Asuka."  
  
Asuka came bouncing up towards us with a half-menacing, half-confused look on her face. "Michi!" she yelled, "what'd you do to poor Rei?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused, "What do you mean, what did I do?"  
  
"Well, I usually meet up with Rei after class, right? So, I come out of class, happily searching-"  
  
"Obviously." Burade snorted.  
  
"Shut-up!" Asuka told him, "Anyway, when I finally saw her I tried saying 'hello', and she looks up at me straight in the eyes, and guess what? She's crying. Then all of a sudden she runs off down the street, ditching me."  
  
"So?" I said defiantly, "How do you know that I did something wrong, huh?"  
  
"This is how I know, you jerk," she replied angrily, and grabbed her bag. After a moment she pulled out a half-crunched box with a pink wrapper covering it. "She dumped this in the trash before she ran off. Here," she shoved the package into my hands, "take it. Let's go, Burade."  
  
"Um....right," Burade responded, "Catch up with you later, Mike." And they were off.  
  
I then turned my attention to the box in my hands. That's when I noticed the letter coming out from the side. What's this? I wondered, curious. I set the package down on the park bench next to me, and I examined the letter. There was no writing on the front or back of the envelope, and it looked as though Asuka had already opened it. When I looked inside, the only thing there was a small piece of paper. I opened it, and there was only one sentence scribbled across it. As I read it, my heart nearly stopped beating, and I choked on my breath. It read:  
  
-Michiaru....I....I love you...please...please be with me....-  
  
......And that was all. 


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath and Alternatives

Okay, for all of the people reading my story, I apologize. In order to please the masses, I'm going to change the story line a bit. I understand that Evangelion does need a Shinji. But this story was just supposed to be fun, that's all. Like I said in the description, my own perspective on how this series could have happened. And a request for a timeline, too....hmmm....okay, here we go then:  
  
-Michiaru and Burade were recruited simultaneously as pilots when two separate branches of NERV were building the newly talked about Evas that could be mass-produced. The two boys were asked to be pilots as tests, to see if the Evas could function properly with the everyday-human. Synchronization with the boys so far has gone well, but there are still some questions SEELE is asking NERV, suspicious as they are.  
  
-Finally, to fully address the love triangle between Michiaru and Misato, it's just an infatuation. I'll explain how it happened though: Misato, still wondering whether she'll end up being alone for the rest of her life, reached out desperately to claim Michiaru. And Kaji, he actually provoked it, by trying to hard with Misato, and making her feel that she doesn't just want to have an affair, she wants to actually be with someone. Michiaru responded by returning the love because he knows how hard Misato's life is, and what she had to go through in the past. But they do enjoy each other's company, even through the age difference. So, just keep reading, and see how it turns out ^_^.  
  
Okay, finally, now for the next chapter:  
  
Rei......what am I going to do? I wondered. How....how am I going to handle this? More importantly, what am I going to tell her? And what caused her to act this way? Hundreds of questions were surging through my mind as I was walking home (if you can call NERV that). It was a relatively windy day, the cherry blossom trees blowing here and there. But being surrounded by buildings, there isn't much to look at....  
  
"Hey, Michi! Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, surprised. I turned around to see Misato's blue car rolling down the street, the windows glistening in the sun. She pulled up to the sidewalk where I was walking.  
  
"Well, hop in," she said, "Come on, it's a lot faster this way."  
  
I smiled. "Okay, sure. Thanks, Misato."  
  
"No problem," she replied, smiling also, "Sooo....what's up?"  
  
"Well...." I didn't want to tell her what had happened with Rei, and I wasn't sure I could even if I wanted to, "Um....nothing really, just another typical day."  
  
"From your enthusiasm, I could tell," she grinned, "Oh, yeah, when we arrive Ritsuko told me to inform you that she need to run some more synchronization tests. Sorry...hope you didn't have plans tonight..."  
  
"No...I'm free....don't worry about it..." Yet inside I knew that I desperately wanted to speak with Rei. But I still didn't know what the hell I was going to do....  
  
"Well, here we are." Misato said, interrupting my thoughts as her car pulled into the front of the entrance to NERV headquarters, "Let's head to the lab, then. And Michi...." she said as she looked at me while I was walking toward the main elevator, "Are...are you sure nothing's wrong? Is it the tests? I can talk to Ritsuko about postponing them...."  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," I responded, forcing a smile, reaching up and kissing her quickly, "I'm just distracted, I guess...."  
  
"Well, okay....let's get to it, then," Misato said. As we approached the elevator, I started feeling a bit better. It...it was nothing, I thought to myself as the elevator doors closed, and Misato pressed the button that led to the lab. I mean, it's Rei, she was probably just.....just stressed about something, maybe a test....and besides, I'd see her after the tests anyway, so I decided that's when I would talk to her about it. But then-  
  
BEEP! BEEP! A siren started ringing throughout NERV. The elevator suddenly stopped, and the overhead light above started flashing a blinding red. Wait, it can't be, I thought to myself, not now, not now....  
  
"An Angel!" Misato shouted, "We have to hurry and get you suited up! Michiaru-" she turned to me, "do you have your plug-in suit?"  
  
"Yeah, in my bag," I responded quickly while simultaneously bringing my backpack down off my shoulders and ripping it open.  
  
"You'll have to change in here, and fast," she stated. Then Misato went to the control panel in the elevator, and flipped the emergency control switch, activating it once again. Well, I thought as I finished zipping up the back of my orange plug-in suit, Rei will just have to wait. Now for this Angel....  
  
Then the elevator stopped, and the doors swung open. I was about to run outside, when I ran into another person.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry..."  
  
"That's okay.....hello, Misato...." the person responded. I then looked up into the eyes of a boy about my age, with black hair, and a pale face. When I looked over confusedly at Misato, she exclaimed:  
  
"Shinji!" 


End file.
